Color Blind
by pastelhorror-ura
Summary: A series of One-Shots pertaining to AkaKuro AUs : Rated M for adult content Different summaries for different stories; warning: angst every now and then
1. Angels and Devils

**Summary: A series of AU one-shots consisting of either Oreshi!AkaKuro or Bokushi!Akakuro or even both in one go! Prompts are also accepted c: **

**Pairings: **All AkaKuro though slight side pairings, maybe.

**Warnings: **Slight OOCness towards various situations, head canons, sexual implications

**Ratings may change later on. **

**[ 1 ] Heaven's Grief; Hell's Reign **

_Inspired by Fall Out Boy's _Just One Yesterday

***OreshiKuro**

_What does it mean when despair is bitter-sweet, when the body writhes in agony yet is filled with ecstasy by the feeling? _

Despite his dull, expressionless demeanor, Kuroko Tetsuya was full of life, bringing bright rays of the sun to anyone who crossed his flowery, angelic path. As the crowned King of Angels, the male angel with glowing pale alabaster skin was indeed more than possibly the greatest heavenly being to have been created. He cared for all, angels, humans, animals, and demons alike, never judging their imperfections or previous actions. His large aquamarine eyes adored absolutely everything that had come across his line of vision, taking the time to enjoy every moment spent. The holy being was an enigma to all who have met the angel, unable to decipher the male wholey. But that was just another reason as to why every one was quite fond of his unextinguishable existence. He was the liveliest of all with those expressionless eyes that accepted all.

The King of Angels, however, kept a deadly secret that was under lock and key, in the depths of his very soul. The secret was sealed between a pair of chilly lips and an apple in between, marking the sin that existed with the knowledge of such confidential matters. And how it started, Kuroko Tetsuya could only reminisce fondly of such memory that could not be shared outside of his and the other party's mind.

Tetsuya remembered features of glowing peach skin and feline-like dichromatic eyes that pierced through his body with it's crimson and golden shimmer. The other male had been draped in a large, scorching scarlet kimono that dragged past his feet that walked on with sheer confidence and superiority. The aura of brilliance exerted from the crimson-headed devil caused the angel to react sheepishly at the other party's presence, despite their equal titles of King. It was quite an accidental meeting; trips to purgatory were compulsory and became a perfunctory action for both, in which they accounted for every soul and organized them to specific groups, never having the chance to meet. It wasn't that they avoided each other or resented one another, but simply never crossed paths. Sure, their species were sworn enemies, but the two beings had never truly been of polar opposites. In fact, they had a lot more in common then they were initially aware of.

That first meeting had been under the tree of Eve, where bright red apples hung, never falling, always ripe and ready to consume.

It was but a simple question that the King of Devils had uttered, speaking with a syrupy mischevious voice and half lidded mismatched eyes certainly captivating.

_Would you fancy an apple, by any chance? _

The response was immediate, stated matter-of-factly with no trace of emotion.

_No. _

But the other creature simply chuckled and stroked the sharp charcoal horns atop his head all the while the angel fiddled with his stark white feathers. For an odd, questionable reason, they were acquainted with advances of violent statements stated in casual, conversational manners.

_I've thought of angels choking on their halos, _the devil had said in an amused tone, eyeing the glowing disc floating atop the King's head.

_I've thought of devils being pierced through their heart by their own tails,_ Tetsuya replied in his never-changing monotone voice.

Both pairs of eyes were lidded dully to express a sort of boredom they tried to convey, but both knew other wise. Yes, they were both interested. And so it went on.

And so their lavish trysts continued on, under the large tree of Eve in purgatory. Their conversations would always start the exact same way, with Akashi Seijuurou inquiring Tetsuya for a bite of an apple, in which the angelic being rejected respectfully.

They spoke of many different matters, expressing their opinions with no other judgement than what they knew, listening to each other respectfully with requited interest. Tetsuya had learned much of the all great and powerful Seijuurou and how the devil was quite irascible and meticulous, all the while quite adamant of his own opinions. Despite those flaws (that were quite adorable at times, Tetsuya had noted), the devil was quite a gentlman, a smooth talker, and very respectful. He never underestimated anyone, nor did he belittle people when it was unnecessary (though he had admitted to doing so to scum sinners who were quite full of themselves). Those certain attributes to the mischevious King of Hell made him all the more admirable to the blue-headed angel who fonded at their elongated conversations under that apple tree, that apple tree where it all began.

Their rendesvous continued on with no pause, always and always beginning with an inquiry of an apple to the angel. The paradigm was a response of rejection but one day, one odd day, Tetsuya had responded with a soft, shy tone foreign to Seijuurou's ears.

_Would you fancy an apple? _

_Only if you share it with me, _was the sheepish entreaty.

The next few actions were swift; they passed through Tetsuya's mind like a flashing string of film. Seijuurou had plucked a nearby apple, it's deliciously scarlet colour shimmering. The angel with bright azure eyes had leaned in, crunching a piece of the forbidden fruit between his pearl teeth, its flavorful juice slipping into his mouth and landing onto his plentiful tastebuds. Seijuurou's eyes widened in bewilderment, yet his face quickly contorted to one of amusement as his lips twisted into a smirk, and his sharp fangs dug onto the other side of the fruit. After just one bite, the devil had thrown the apple to the side and connected his chilly lips with the angels' own, relishing in the piquant taste of one another's lips.

Tetsuya had known all along, the meaning to the incessant inquiries of apples. The true translation, of course was quite simple.

_Are you interested in sinning? _

_Only if it is with you. I shall sin, then._

If Tetsuya had any regrets of his decision, they would be of his sheepish request. He absolutely loved the feel of the devil's lips on his, the adrenaline spreading through his very veins knowing he was tainting his own virtue. How could something so wrong be so ecstasy? The answer didn't matter. It never did. Because all along, the angel had been waiting for such events to occur, ever since the very first meeting.

Akashi Seijuurou was the same, the ruler of all hellish creatures, enjoying the sin he had created with an angel. It wouldn't be a lie if he had admitted he was simply interested in pouring rose water inside the angel's mouth, intoxicating him and tainting him, playing him as a worthless creature. Yes, that is what the devil had formerly intended to do upon meeting the lazuli-eyed angel but in the end, could not. Had he ever met such an infallible creature, he could not recall. From the smoothness of Tetsuya's lips to the shimmer of his alabaster skin, to those large eyes that normally expressed nothing but truly was quite vehement. The very first meeting was surprisingly far from innospitable; they had exchanged interesting statements that left free reign of acqaintance between the two. And as their meetings continued on with simple exchanges of words, opinions and such, Seijuurou's thoughts became desultory out of purgatory. His mind was filled to the brim with the enigma named Kuroko Tetsuya, lusting more and more, growing ever more greedy, sinking deeper and deeper into unintended affection and adoration. Was it love? No, it was far too soon for that. They had shared kisses every meeting, but nothing more. The devil simply wanted to take things to the next level, to relish in euphoria with the angel that caused his unbeating heart to grow mushy.

Caused by frustration, Seijuurou brought a vanilla-flavored candy apple with him the very next rendesvous with his Tetsuya, hoping to relieve his sexual frustrations. Like always, however, his plans were ruined as an aroused, tantalizing angel hopped on top of him, begging to be touched and kissed and well, fucked.

Such an innocent display caused the devil to retreat, coming to his senses. He couldn't taint the angel- no. That was far beyond the sins they have exchanged, far too beyond what he had intended. Of course he wanted to simply take the angelic being under him and make him writhe in pleasure, screaming his name and only his name. But such a devious act on his part; he had to refrain. The red head simply bid the sky-haired male a 'Until the next time,' with unwavering, dull eyes of boredom, leaving a horny Tetsuya all by himself, finishing the apple in solitude.

When Tetsuya had returned from such an event, he had locked himself up in his large room (which he had decorated with snips of red here and there to remind him of his, lover, if he could call Akashi-kun that), taking his weeping cock in his hands and pumping himself to rid the unnerving arousal. Yes, Tetsuya was indeed fuming at Seijuurou's actions, but more at the part in which he was left to fend for himself in a situation foreign to his angelic actions. For the rest of the time, the king found himself lusting for the devil more and more, unable to control the arousal that swept his instincts everytime he harbored impure thoughts of the dreaded Akashi Seijuurou.

And with the next meeting, Tetsuya cuffed Seijuurou's wrists together, setting his heavenly self atop the scarlet-headed's lap, with lewd, teasing movements and quivering lips that begged to be taken.

"Tetsuya-kun, wha-"

"It's all Akashi-kun's fault," Tetsuya breathed in a silvery soft murmur, lazuli eyes half lidded. "He left me last time... That's why I'm.."

And Seijuurou couldn't help but chuckle, amusement present in his look of adoration. "Tetsuya-kun looks absolutely tantalizing right now. If you would not mind uncuffing me, I will gladly solve your problem," the devil whispered in a seductive, modulated voice pleasant to the angel's ears.

As if in a trance, Tetsuya had uncuffed the male quickly, wrapping his slender arms around the demonic creature's neck. This was the last and final step in sealing their sin, to be physically united under a tree filled with forbidden fruits, where the angel would uncover the true meaning of ecstacy and enter euphoria. Was the angel hesitant? Of course he was. But if it was with Seijuurou...

_If it's with Akashi-kun, then I would. _

"Tetsuya-kun," Seijuurou breathed, pressing his icy cold lips against the ears of the angel. "If you're sure, then say my name. Only my name.." _Because anything you say will be held against you. _It was an unspoken statement, yet understood by both parties.

"Akashi-kun," Tetsuya replied with a warm smile.

The angel had writhed in sheer ecstasy by the cold probing of the devil's fingertips, the sky-haired male's nails digging deep into the bare back of his lover. Tetsuya was simply amazed at how dexterous Seijuurou truly was, this fingers delving deep within his entrance, all the while his other hands pumping his half-hard cock. The rest was like any other fantasy both parties harbored, yet quite a bit more extravagant and pleasure-filled. The erotic scene beneath Seijuurou caused his control to waver, almost pounding the virgin senseless. Tetsuya had a pleasant view as well, the sight of the devil playfully pinching at his thighs with his lips certainly quite appealing. The memory was quite faint, blurry yet filled with wheezy, intoxicated screams and incessant panting and pleading. When the climax was reached, three words escaped both parties' lips impetuously. Whether it was a mistake, Tetsuya would never regret it. Seijuurou could never. But both didn't know that.

_I love you. _

**[So I re-read this and realize how fucking confusing the whole thing was. So after it is stated that Tetsuya is reminiscing, these are just some flashbacks of his time in purgatory with Seijuurou and after this it isn't anymore. Kind of.] **

So why was affliction so intoxicating? How could it be so savory yet painful at a time? Surely, it should not.

Reminiscing of such events simply continued to bring Tetsuya into uncontrollable tears, his heart pounding erratically in a painful manner. A sharp knife was piercing his heart over and over as the ponderous despair spread throughout his body, causing every move to ache.

He shrieked and screeched and cried and wrecked his room, where he locked himself inside, starving himself all the while sucking in all the grace from the world. The King of angels was faltering, deteriorating all for the sake of love. Was loving a devil such a sin? Why did he not have free will of his own love life? Why couldn't a king control how he lived?

It all occured in an elongated blur where the general of angels, Kagami Taiga, had followed the King into purgatory and witnessed the affair between the two kings of different upbringings. When Tetsuya had returned, he was met with hostility and threats, and a Kagami Taiga who had reported to beings holier than angels, in which they forbid the King from traveling out of heaven.

In the beginning of such punishment, the king of angels had thought that everything would be alright, believing that the creatures of heaven would understand his sentimental reasons for having an affair with a devil. But after days and days of not only waiting for understanding as well as incessant tormenting from large bodies of angels, Kuroko Tetsuya could do none but waste away in the room of his palace, drowning in a pool of despair all the while heavenly bodies seeping grace into the teal-head's being to purify him from his sins. The more attempts in purifying the king, the deeper Tetsuya sank into despair, his existence detereorating. He continued, on and on, throwing childish tantrums here and there, pleading for his Akashi-kun because he missed his Akashi-kun dearly, especially Akashi-kun's kisses, sweet caresses, his melodious voice that caused his cheeks to flush a soft rosy color that his Akashi-kun admired. After a while, the angel simply gave up and lay in his bed, refusing to leave the comforts of the furniture as his body decayed.

Pretty soon the despair that filled him wasn't just his own. He felt the despair of all the angels who struggled to maintain the mortal world with grace as the demons of hell seized the land. He also felt the despair of the humans who were experiencing the terror of hell's apocalypse, feeling the torn souls who entered purgatory and heaven. But he had stopped caring at that time, his once stark white wings fading into a charcoal grey.

The generals sneered at the male resentfully, spitting out mocking, accusatory comments at the fallen king.

"Look what you did!" They spat incessantly. "You allowed yourself to be tainted by a devil no less, allowing him to corrupt your mind and purity, allowing him to fool you! How could you be so vulnerable and idiotic? You were our king! You deserve to waste away! You deserve to die!"

But Tetsuya never felt any hostility towards the accusatories who rained cruel nothings into his ears. He simply accepted the resent silently, with emotionless, dead eyes that had long faded into a pool of midnight black.

_Yes, _he thought to himself warily. _It is my fault. I brought down the apocalypse. It is my fault. All of it is. Repenting will do no good; it simply will solve nothing. I must perish as there is no other way to atone for my sins. _

Tetsuya accepted everything, slipping into the final depths of despair. He would decay without seeing his beloved's face, not hear his beloved's sultry voice. He would no longer feel the icy touch of his beloved, nor would he taste another red apple plucked from the tree of Eve. His days within the palace were long and cruel, often filled with unbearable silence or the cruel sneers of the angels who used to cherish his whole being that now waited for him to perish. They had even began new elections for the throne, he mused bitterly.

Soon, no sound mattered to Tetsuya. His eyes were forever closed, refusing to acknowledge the sight of colleagues who he had betrayed with their trust. He cared not for the clanking of footsteps emitted by hollow halls nearing his room, nor the creaking of his door open. He did not even gaze towards the entrance upon hearing Kagami Taiga, followed by a foreign, yet familiar disembodied voice that rung in his ears. Tetsuya simply shuffled in his wrecked mattress, burrowing his face into the pillow soaked in the trillions of tears he shed the past minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years. He had lost track of time, nor did he bother to track it at all. He didn't care. He would perish soon.

"Tetsuya." The name was spoken coldy, in a sharp tone foreign to his ears. But he knew it was his Akashi-kun's voice.

"Hm." Was the simple reply, along with ruffling of dirtied bed sheets.

"I am here to take over. The mortal world was conquered, and your kingdom is the last of my conquest. Your trial will began at dawn." They were harsh, each of Seijuurou's words were venomous and laced with resent.

_Him, too? _

"As you wish," Tetsuya breathed in a raspy, weak voice, throat sore and dry. It had hurt to speak as he hadn't done so in months. He could not deny the pain tugging at his chest, as well as the tears on the verge of spilling.

"Taiga, clean him up and prepare him with new clothes," Seijuurou commanded, his dichromatic eyes narrowing at the sight in front of him. Surely, it was not his Tetsuya that lay weakly in a shattered mattress, wings charcoal and limbs bony. His pale alabaster skin had turned ghostly white with gray hues at many points of his skin. 'Tis was a pitiful sight, yet only caused Seijuurou to grit his sharp teeth in hatred, for deep within his unbeating heart ached and he could do no good restraining himself from comforting his angel.

"Taiga. I'm waiting." Yet the larger angel did not move. His eyes were wide and filled with fear, limbs clenched tensely. "What is the matter?"

"I," the angel spoke gruffly, fists tightly clenched. "I lied.."

"What?" The devil inquired sharply, slipping out blades from his kimono.

"K-Kuroko was forced to stay with heaven's grounds. H-He didn't really end it with you.." And for once, Tetsuya opened his eyes, revealing the once lazuli gems that had turned into midnight black. His body shot up, revealing his bony frame to the eyes of Akashi Seijuurou.

"Taiga," Seijuurou hissed, clutching onto the blades. "Explain yourself further!"

"I followed Kuroko into purgatory and reported to the authorities of what I saw- which was his affair with yourself.. For that, he was left to perish in these walls.."

"Kagami-kun," Tetsuya breathed weakly, coughing erratically. Seijuurou bolted to his lover's side worriedly, with a green green, envious Kagami Taiga. "No, don't.. Touch me.. Aka..shi-kun," Tetsuya wheezed.

"Tetsuya.. Tetsuya," Seijuurou uttered breathlessly, embracing the fragile male only tighter at the request. "Look what they've done to you..! Tetsuya.. Tetsuya..! I won't forgive them! I'll obliterate every single one of them!"

"I'm.. So happy.. Akashi-kun isn't mad at me," Tetsuya wheezed with shimmering eyes as tears began to slip out of his sockets. The bluenett smiled meekly, a faint blush on his white cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry.. Tetsuya I'll fix you! Everything will be okay.. I won't let you die!" Seijuurou muttered frantically.

But the fallen angel simply shook his head and closed his eyes, his smile ever present.

"Don't you dare take away everything I have, Tetsuya! Don't you dare!" The devil commanded, tears disobeying their beholder and spilling out of the mismatched eyes.

"I've thought a lot, Akashi-kun. Y'know, I even tried to choke on my halo," the angel joked weakly with a grin. "I don't think it's possible.."

"Tetsuya, stop.. Stop right now! I won't allow you to leave me!"

"Will you come with me, then?" The angel asked warily, opening his eyes half way to reveal adoration laced in those irises.

"Of course I will," Seijuurou breathed as he connected their lips softly, feeling the existence under him fade into nothingess. When he had re-opened his eyes, the tears had flooded out of his eyes with no reason to cease. He cried out in agony and the room was set ablaze, red and yellow flames scorching around him. Taiga had fleed, for fear of the devil's wrath. Outside the room, all heard the distressing sound of the devil's somber-filled screams, its screeching melody echoing to lands far and wide. His Tetsuya was gone.

He clawed at his own skin, blaming himself for the male angel's demise. The vehement in his feline dichromatic eyes directed at his own reflection in the mirror across his gaze. Biting his lip with his pointed sharp fangs, Seijuurou drew blood, continuously watching his reflection in desperation. Was this his fated ending? Suicide caused by a tryst, by a pathetically cliché forbidden love he had dare create? It did not matter for his heart had been stolen by the king of angels who perished in front of his gaze, with himself rendering useless to save his cherished one. Hell? How would it fend without him? What would happen to apocalyptic Earth? And Heaven?

Screw that, he sneered to himself as he drew a blade out of its sheath, intending to kill himself.

"How selfish of you, Tetsuya," he commented to himself as if the angel was there to hear it. He could picture a response in his head, the angel smiling warmly at him as a reply. With one quick thrust, he allowed the steel sword with his sigil engraved on its blade impale his lower abdomen, center of his stomach.

In a whisper, he mumbled,

_Would you fancy an apple? _

And died peacefully, with the image of his smiling angel's face.

Fin.

**Editted! C:**

I'm sorry the ending was so cliché

-Shittoko~


	2. Twin problems

****Summary: A series of AU one-shots consisting of either Oreshi!AkaKuro or Bokushi!Akakuro or even both in one go! Prompts are also accepted c: ****

**Pairings: **All AkaKuro though slight side pairings, maybe. In this chapter, implied MayuKuro as well.

**Warnings: **Slight OOCness towards various situations, head canons, sexual implications

**Ratings may change later on. **

***OreshiKuroBokushi : **

***Oreshi will be Akashi while Bokushi will be Seijuurou**

[2] Kuroko Tetsuya is the adopted son of the Mayuzumi, who had one adopted grey head, as well as two biological twins of their own. The relationship between the twins and Tetsuya- oh what an oddity! (So Mayuzumi will be everyone's surname)

**Precious.**

[%]

There was a routine to Kuroko Tetsuya's day, every day. On week days, his Iphone's alarm would beep at exactly 5:15 a.m., in which he would awake at 5:20 respectfully, rolling out of his mattress groggily to freshen up. His scarlet-headed elder twin brothers would still be fast asleep, their limbs unconsciously scrambling for the lazuli-haired boy's body to embrace. Tetsuya, of course, would ease their scrambling with a chaste kiss to their foreheads, and a soft murmur of 'I will see you in the afternoon.' He'd then brush his pearly white teeth, frantically fix his bed head, and change into his uniform, all the while gathering all his required school utensils. Right afterwards, he would scurry to eat a petite breakfast, alongside his elder brother Chihiro, who would then drive him to the Kyoto train station. He would then bid his elder brother a 'See you later' and peck his right cheek, jumping out of the vehicle to catch his train to Tokyo, which is roughly two hours to two hours and a half of travel, just to make it to Seirin. Oh, the troubles he went through for his basket ball family.

Of course, to fulfill such a punctual schedule, Tetsuya had to have the initiative. He could have just attended Rakuzan with his elder twin brothers, (even the current twenty-one year old Chihiro had attended Rakuzan himself) but chose Seirin to enjoy Tokyo life with his orphanage friends Kagami Taiga and Furihata Kouki. Ah, the troubles he endured for his cherished friends.

All the Seirin Basket ball team members were curious of the bluenett's family, especially the twins that Tetsuya spoke so highly about. They would mentally question the three's true relationship, as at times the second year would speak of his brothers the way a smitten fangirl would to their 'senpai' or their 'oniichan' or maybe even 'oppas.'

Tetsuya, of course, knew of their curiosity yet refrained the team from entering his household, especially when his three elder brothers were around. The secrecy was for good reasons, of course, as the trump card of Seirin always had innocent intentions and was always true to his teammates. He was not decieving them for his own pleasures. In fact, he would have loved to reveal his confidential affairs, but that would truly demolish the image the Rakuzan twins had lived up to ever since they were young. Kuroko Tetsuya's relationship with his twin brothers Akashi and Seijuurou was taboo- and maybe he liked it that way.

..

..

Tetsuya was fond of the chaste kisses he received from his twin brothers, ranging from his forehead to his cheek, to his lips to his neck, to his stomach to his inner thigh. He liked all romantic gestures acquired from his family, whether it be received from Akashi or Seijuurou or even Chihiro. He loved all his brothers dearly- all his brothers very deeply, very dearly.

But of course there were times, which he regretfully admitted as many times, where his brothers, oh especially those mischevious twins, would cause his cheeks to tint into a bright, bright scarlet, with his eyebrows furrowed in frustration and a tinge of anger, his tiny fists clenched tightly.

Such as how his brothers were frantically half-chastising and half-worrying over Tetsuya's well being. They leaned their faces so the distance between them was only a mere few inches, with their pairs of gold and crimson eyes (Seijuurou has golden eyes and Akashi had red ones) flooded with concern along with a dash of anger. They were practically suffocating the poor azure-eyed male.

"Akashi-nii, Seijuurou-ni," Tetsuya gasped out, pushing both males off of him as he inhaled deeply. "You were suffocating me."

"Tetsuya, this is a serious matter that we, your big brothers, should attend to," Seijuurou stated, caressing the bruised cheek of his beloved little brother.

"It is really alright," the bluenett murmured reassuringly. "I was born with a low presence. It is not the man's fault that he didn't see me."

"Tetsuya-kun," Akashi began, ruffling his brother's sky blue locks. "We understand the predicament with your low presence. It is precisely why we suggest you just transfer to Rakuzan. We'll walk to school together, possibly have the same classes, eat lunch together, play basket ball together. This is the second case this month. And roughly every month, you sustain about six to seven injuries from traveling from Kyoto to Tokyo and vice versa every day. You must uderstand why we worry."

Tetsuya nodded solemnly. "I appreciate your concerns, Akashi-nii, Seijuurou-nii. But the life I am living out as of the moment is the life that I enjoy. I know you understand me."

"Tetsuya.. We're just afraid that one day, you won't.." Seijuurou trailed off, golden eyes falling to the ground.

"Seijuurou-nii, that's absurd. I'll always come back."

"You know you're the most precious person to us, Tetsuya-kun," Akashi mumbled, intertwining his fingers with his little brothers' own. "We can't lose you. Every day you come home late is a day we fear that you won't make it within those doors."

"Oh please stop being so melodramatic," Tetsuya scoffs, shaking his head lightly. "I will be much more careful and I will make sure to be safe. Control yourselves, seriously! You two always make such a farce every time I sustain a little scratch after a day in Tokyo. Learn to be much more realistic."

"Tetsuya.."

"Tetsuya-kun.."

"That's painful, you know?" His twin brothers murmured, clutching at their chests.

"How intolerable," Tetsuya mumbled to himself, running his fingers through his aquamarine hair. "You two might as well try out for theatre where your dramaticness will be appreciated. I, for one, would like to start on my homework."

Faintly snickering, Akashi and Seijuurou leaned in at the same time to peck both sides of their beloved little brother's cheeks, eyes glimmering with adoration and the obvious want to monopolize.

"No," Tetsuya hissed. "I am doing my homework and that's final."

"Oh come on, Tetsuya,~" Seijuurou purred as he swiftly unbuttoned (or is it unzipped?) his little brother's uniform. "Surely one simple round won't harm you."

"Seijuurou, you shouldn't tempt Tetsuya-kun if he doesn't want to," Akashi chastised, narrowing his blood red eyes at his twin.

"Oh, shutup Akashi! We both know you're just playing the 'good guy' act. We're one in the same, brother, and I know you want exactly what I want," Seijuurou commented with a chuckle. "Right here. Right now."

"I will not hesitate to harm you," Akashi threatened, reaching for the nearest pair of scissors.

"As will I," Seijuurou agrees with a devious cheshire grin, golden eyes glowing with venemous intent. He, too, grabbed the nearest pair of scissors.

"I am absolute," Akashi states confidently, clutching onto the weapon.

"_I _am absolute," Seijuurou repeats, emphasizing on his place.

"Right now, I am absolute," Tetsuya growls, crossing his arms together. "Please act more like the elder brothers you are and stop being so childish."

Both pairs of eyes flash to their target, both narrowed and filled with evil intent.

"Did Tetsuya just insult me?"

"Tetsuya-kun, I am not childish!"

"You two are hopeless," Tetsuya sighed, reaching for his phone. "I'm calling Aniki."

"There is no need to contact Chihiro," Seijuurou reassures, dropping his weapon as well as Akashi.

"We've made up, so not to worry," Akashi plays along with a forced smile.

"We'll monopolize you before your bath, little brother," the two coo coherently, eyes glinting with lust.

"Aniki will be home. He will prevent such actions," Tetsuya reminded with pride.

"Don't rely too much on Chihiro-nii," Akashi warned with a syrupy tone in his voice.

"You might make us jealous, Tetsuya," Seijuurou continued, caressing his brother's face fondly.

"That's it. I am fed up. I am just going to walk to Aniki's work if I have to," Tetsuya rebukes, eyebrows furrowed.

"Alright, Alright. You win, little brother. You'll join us in bed soon enough.."

_Why do I love these idiots? _Tetsuya inquires to himself with a huff, gathering his school belongings upstairs to his room.

[Time Skip]

Tetsuya covered his body with a pile of blankets, ready for another night's sleep. He had finished his homework in time to eat dinner as well as take a bath (Thank you Mayuzumi-kun for warding off those devious twins) and was pleasantly surprised the clock ticked eleven thirty p.m. when he was all set for the next day. Shutting his eyes, he awaited for slumber to take him into a dream land filled with cute animals and large vanilla milkshakes.

It wasn't until when he heard a creak that he sat up groggily, irritated at most for the disturbance of his trip to Kuroko land.

"Tetsuya-kun," Akashi whispered to the drowsy boy.

"Akashi-nii, I was just about to sleep," Tetsuya childishly whined, missing the faint taste of vanilla.

"I am sorry to bother you. I just wanted to apologize for today's events and my over-protectiveness."

Nodding, the sky-haired male signaled his older brother to come near, in which the red-head obediently sat beside the sleepy male. Tired of speaking, Tetsuya simply pressed his chapped lips to his brother's soft ones, falling backwards into the bed. Admiring the sight beneath him, Akashi slipped another kiss onto the bluenett, then pressed his lips on his precious little brother's forehead. Slipping inside the covers, he cuddled up against the boy, muttering a small 'I win, Seijuurou,' before drifting off into a slumber.

End.

**I'm so sorry that was really crappy but to make up for it I actually have the prompts for the next few chapters (as well as the prompt for the very last one shot). But I need your help! I would like more prompts for this set of drabbles so don't be afraid to pitch in ideas ^^ I will try to execute them as well as I possibly can and hope that I don't disappoint! **

~Shittoko


	3. Blind Dates and Vanilla

**Summary: **A series of AU one-shots consisting of either Oreshi!AkaKuro or Bokushi!Akakuro or even both in one go! Prompts are also accepted c:

**Pairings: **All AkaKuro though slight side pairings, maybe.

**Warnings: **Slight OOCness towards various situations, head canons, sexual implications

**Ratings may change later on. **

**[3] **Blind Dates and Vanilla

**Akashi's older brother thinks he needs a little sprinkle of romance in his life. **

[#]

"Shuuzou," Seijuurou began, eyes narrowed in annoyance with his eye brows furrowed in frustration.

"Seijuurou," the raven-headed Shuuzou replied with an eye brow raised, eyes twitching into a scowl.

"I will not allow you to make decisions on my behalf, and I _certainly _will not go on a blind date that you set up," the younger brother reasoned with a sharp, demanding voice, one that surely would leave others trembling and asking for forgiveness. But Seijuurou's elder half-brother was a challenging man that had no patience with parties that were younger than him, especially if they dare question his place. An oddity of similarity, the brothers were quite the fierce battlers.

"And _you _will do as I say because I _command _it, Seijuurou. I don't care if you resent the idea but you will be set up into blind dates until you're romantically involved with a living, breathing human. You can't marry your shogi board," the elder brother retorted with a scoff, hands placed at his waist. "I initially thought that you were some asexual piece of shit but I've come to realize that I haven't experimented with boys yet. We'll test such theories from today onwards. Now get dressed and look spiffy. Your date is arriving in an hour."

Seijuurou's face had contorted into a scowl filled with not only irritation but resent. Of course, he could not truly loathe his own flesh, however, at that moment, the hate was very real- and growing. Cursing violent nothings under his breath, the scarlet-headed adult stormed out of the living room, shutting the door behind him as he angirly stripped out his clothing. For now, he could do nothing but curse and endure the path laid ahead of him.

"Daiki," Seijuurou greeted in slight bewilderment, shocked at the sight of his body guard dressed in a slick black suit with a red tie. _Bribery or threat_s, the red-headed CEO mused as he strided to the male's black vehicle with an aura of superiority and confidence that envoked his dominant nature.

Daiki had simply groaned in displeasure and followed to seat himself in the driver's seat, attempting to be act as a gentleman.

"So where do you plan to take me out?" asked the impatient, irritated CEO with a voice filled with obvious boredom and discontent.

"This cafè Nijimura told me to take you," was the blunt response of the body guard who narrowed his eyes, as if mentally stating _The only one who can act like a jerk to me is me, asshole. _

"Alright."

.

**A/N: Nijimura is Shuuzou's mother's maiden name and chose keep it though he is still an Akashi.**

.

Upon reaching the cafè, the two were met by a waiter with large, glistening milky blue eyes that conveyed an expression of emptiness. He glanced at the pair and motioned for them to follow, not sparing a single utter of his voice. Once they had reached their seat (which was in a private room, Seijuurou requested) the small male wearing a black and white plaid flannel under a tight black leather vest swiftly brought out two menus before bowing as he exitted the room. The pair scanned their menu for a few moments, Seijuurou aware of Daiki's constant shuffle of discomfort and rough, clearing of his throat. Of course, he had simply raised an eyebrow and resumed reading the different items the cafè had to offer. When the waiter had returned, he had a tray with a small cup of lemon water placed carefully in his hands. Slowly placing the cups onto the table, a larger male appeared out of nowhere, practically shrieking as he abruptly pushed the waiter aside.

"AKASHICCHI! DAIKICCHI!" The blond

exclaimed, not sparing a single glance to the male he had just injured. His eyebrows were furrowed and twitched every now and then, while his fists clenched tightly. "HOW COULD YOU?"

"Ryouta," Seijuurou practically hissed, throwing himself out of his seat to tend to the innocent sky-haired male. "Are you alright, Sir?"

"I am fine," the bluenett had answered simply with a light, silvery voice, fluttering his eyelashes as he

recuperated from the blow. "You did not need to attend to me, Sir. In addition, please just adress to me as 'Kuroko.'"

"Ryouta, what the hell?!" Daiki had seethed, clenching his fists back at the blond.

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME?!" Ryouta exclaimed furiously, preventing tears from escaping his eyes.

"Ryouta," Seijuurou repeated as he helped Kuroko up with a surprising gentleness. "Apologize to Kuroko right this moment."

"I-I can't believe you, Akashicchi!" Ryouta cried frantically.

"Ryouta, this is just a friendly date Nijimura set me on to fix Akashi's sexual situation. And we're not even dating," Daiki informed with a gruff voice, paying his attention to the sky-headed male. "You alright, dude?"

"Yes, I am fine," was the polite answer.

"B-but we.." Ryouta began, unable to finish.

"A guy can sleep with another person with no strings attatched," the navy-haired body guard murmured almost inaudibly.

"AOMINECCHI YOU DOUCHE!" The blond screamed atop his lungs as he dashed away in tears.

"Tch, that fucking-"

"Daiki, go fix that. I will send Shuuzou for my pick up," the CEO instructed, refraining himself from looking back at the boy with the tiny frame and creamy pale alabaster skin that was quite smooth, if the male could say so himself. Without another word, the body guard strutted out of the cafe in a rough manner, chasing after the blubbering blond.

"Tell me," Seijuurou began with mismatched sienna and blood crimson eyes. "What do you recommend?"

Taken back, the waiter shifted uncomfortably before bluntly stating, "Vanilla milkshake."

With a small smile, Seijuurou placed five thousand yen on the table before whispering smokily, "Get yourself one, then. Take it as an apology for my subordinates' behavior."

As the red head attempted to take his leave, he was stopped by a pull from his cardigan, in which he was met with thankful azure orbs. "Thank you, but I do not mind it, really. I have had worse," Kuroko had mumbled as he handed the scarlet head back his money, which the Akashi promptly refused.

"Take it. I appreciate your patient, kind service."

And with that, the CEO strided out of the cafe, amusement laced in those devious, mismatched eyes. It was quite a meeting and he was purely intrigued by the beautiful entity that had been brought upon him. But that was just a poetic understatement. Seijuurou was truly, simply mesmerized.

.

.

It was the second blind date and an odd partner was placed before him at the very table where his body guards had created an idiotic racket. Once again he was met with an angelic sight of pale alabaster skin and soft-looking lips that were as tantalizing as Midorima's obsession for Oha-Asa was unhealthy.

"I can't believe I'm fucking doing this," was the blunt, vulgar statement that exitted the grey-head's mouth.

"Shougo, watch your language," Seijuurou warned, setting his menu down to patiently wait for the waiter.

"I did this for basket ball tickets," Shougo reminded in bitterness, grey hues narrowed.

"Then you must stay pleasant for the rest of this night if you wish to purchase those tickets," Seijuurou uttered matter-of-factly.

"Then you better fucking spoil me cause I'm sure as hell not spoiling you," was the retort with a scoff, before a menu was abruptly placed down to the table.

"Order what you like. The money will be provided by Shuuzou."

"Hmph. Filthy rich douches," Shougo muttered under his breath as he squinted his eyes to read. "Everything here is fucking sweet! I never knew you had a sweet tooth."

"I do not," was the curt reply before Kuroko had trotted back into the room with once again a tray of two cups of water grasped by his nimble fingers. "Have you both decided already?"

"Hn..." Grey irises scanned the the bluenett with a narrow stare, lips pursed in thought. "Whatcha recommend?"

Seijuurou nodded in agreement, staying silent as he openly conveyed his interest in the boy, those dichromatic eyes of his glued at the enticing appearance of Kuroko.

"Ah.. Well.. For the sweets, many have reviewed our pastry chef's cinnamon vanilla parfait to be quite delictable.. And the many different crêpes are equally satisfying, moderate in sweetness.. In addition, the gelattos and macarons are quite famous in this cafè, but it truly is up to the customer's preference," Kuroko had answered softly, with visible reluctance and a quiver of his bottom lip.

"Your preference would be?" Was the polite inquiry that came from the CEO.

"Ah.. Well, I do have quite an affinity for vanilla.. But my absolute favorite would be the vanilla milkshake here." The two males fawned over the bluenett, noticing a slight change in mood as the boy's eyes shimmered in bliss, with lips quirking into a slight, sincere smile upon speaking of his favorite drink. The sight was simply too innocent, cute, _adorable _to behold, if Akashi Seijuurou could say so himself. Even Shougo could not resist a blush from watching the teen-looking waiter.

"That so? Well, I guess I must try the drink for myself," came Seijuurou's response with a smile.

"Me too," the grey-head agreed with a devious chuckle.

"Will that be all?"

"For now, yes."

Kuroko nodded, jotting their orders down and scurrying out of the room and into the cafè full of sweet lovers. Two were left with a memory of a beautifully dazed smile, and could not help but to sigh in delight of the waiter's presence. It truly was not an understatement that Kuroko was a man of natural-born charm.

"Shougo, you seem out of it," the red head finally commented, regaining his own composure.

"Can't help that the waiter is a fucking uke," the grey head teased with a devious chuckle. "I bet that guy was built to be a bottom."

Raising an eye brow, the red head rested his chin on the palm of his right hand. Shougo was not wrong in that statement, but the sudden realization that another set of eyes were interested in his piece of entertainment was a red flag for the CEO. Was he that smitten that even the charcoal eyes of Shougo became that much of a threat? Mentally shaking his head, Seijuurou comforted himself with the thought that there was no competition and no infatuation.

_Sheer amusement, _mused Seijuurou as he sipped his lemon water. _Not as refreshing as I had initially made it out to be. _

"Shougo. Do tell me if I am incorrect when I assume that you and my older brother have a 'thing' going on," the CEO stated, playing off as if he had not caught the last statement from the delinquent.

The grey-head simply scoffed and rolled his charcoal grey eyes, taking a sip of his own water. "Maybe. Maybe not. Ask him yourself."

"I could. Forgive me from wondering as to why you would agree to a date with me despite your interest in him. Is it because you are way in over your head and decided to go after the smaller Akashi?" The red head inquired with a slight tone of mockery. Haizaki Shougo was no idiot- he may have been a delinquent with a set of vulgar vocabulary, but he was far more intelligent than he initially put off.

"Whatcha tryna say, pipsqueak?" Was the gruff response to such accusatory claims that did no good for the delinquent's temper.

"I wonder how my big brother would react to my response to this date. 'You've done well, Shuuzou. I fully accept Shougo and will continue to see him for the rest of my amusement.'"

"Tch. We all know you can't stand me, Seijuurou. Like hell he'd believe you," Haizaki Shougo retorted.

"You are quite correct that I cannot stand you nor your shitty antics but I can convince him otherwise. It was _his _idea on putting us together, no?" Seijuurou threatened deeper, eye brows raised.

"What the fuck do you want from me?!"

"Simple. Scurry along to Shuuzou and tell him to end these time-consuming antics. I need not a relationship nor will I stand for such humiliation, being paired up with the likes of you and Daiki. What does that man see me for? If this is his form of mocking me, then tell him specifically that I will not deal with his shit either. You are free to leave if you choose."

"Not without my milkshake, I won't."

"Hn. That is understandable. As soon as you get your milkshake, you will leave and run to that irritating older brother of mine."

As if on cue, Kuroko entered the room with a tray of two milkshakes in his hands. Slowly, cautiously, he had placed the milkshakes on the table, eyes peering towards the door before he had set them down. "I had arranged them in a to-go cup just in case.." _Just in case another acquaintance decides to attack me. _The end was left unsaid, yet well understood by the CEO.

Akashi chuckled. "Of course, thank you. That is quite convenient since he and I are done for the day. Thank you for your services, again." The red-head placed another five thousand yen on the table.

The door creaked open, and a meek brunett had scurried into the room, oddly nervous. "Kuroko-kun, ahh... Mayuzumi-kun is here.."

_Chihiro?_ Akashi asked himself, intruiged.

"Ah.. Alright," Kuroko responded as he bowed towards the odd duo before following after the brunnet. Akashi and Haizaki followed after, suckling on their drinks. It had been no understatement; the milkshake was beyond tasty.

Kuroko met with his brother at the entrance, a bit happier than he had appeared. "Chihiro-niisan," he greeted. The elder brother had embraced the blue-haired waiter, eyes peering behind him to see Akashi. He remained stoic.

"How have you been, Tetsuya-kun?"

"Fine," the boy answered into the embrace. "Why are you here? You never come here.."

"I was sent to pick up my boss. It was a coincidence that it was here so I decided to greet you before we left," answered the grey-headed brother.

"I see." Kuroko pulled away, only to see a patient red head.

"Chihiro," Akashi greeted.

"Akashi," Mayuzumi murmured. "Shall we go?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you later on, Tetsu-kun," Mayuzumi bade farewell, with the smaller male trailing after him.

Furihata Kouki, a fellow waiter, poked at Kuroko. "Did you know that guy was Mayuzumi-kun's boss?"

With a simple nod, the teal-head resumed his job.

.

.

"Taiga?" Akashi inquired as the gruff red head sat in the table across from him. He sighed inwardly, leaning back.

"Shutup. Let's just get this over with," Kagami groaned.

Kuroko stepped in, two crêpes in his hands. "Ano.. Your food is ready. The soft drinks will be here shortly.." The bluenett bowed, then made for the door.

Deja vu striked when the door slammed open in front of Kuroko and a masked man entered pushing the poor waiter into the wall.

"Akashi Seijuurou, you're coming with me!"

Now how this certain suspicious persona got through the café, that was to remain unknown please excuse writer-san's terrible writing.

Kagami had gotten up from his chair angrily, ready to beat the shit out of said kidnapper aside from the fact that he forgot the waiter was on the ground and tripped over the poor boy. And all this was Akashi's fault, too.

Slipping, Kagami landed face-first and of course, that had to hurt. Yikes. Roaring laughter came from the masked man- quite a gruff buff man- as he kicked the red head aside to move closer to an irritated, fuming-with-rage Akashi Seijuurou. But before he could step any further, Kuroko Tetsuya had tripped the dangerous persona, causing the man to crash into the table. Stumbling to his feet, the waiter elbowed the masked man on his lower back with full force, with full intention. Grunting, the man passed out.

"Ah..." The bluenett looked all around him and sighed exhasperatedly, rubbing at his shoulder. "Sorry for the inconvenience, Akashi-san..."

Akashi leaned back in his chair, sighing himself. It seemed that this café brought all types of trouble. "No, no. You must be very tired of this, every time I come. I should be apologizing. I create quite a commotion."

"Ano... Your date is on the floor and there's a man passed out on your table... Shall I fix you up another batch of crêpes to go and call an ambulance?" Kuroko inquired.

Rising from his seat, the dichromatic male strided towards the milky blue-eyed waiter with a smirk gracing his lips. "I think it would be much more interesting if I take you out instead. I will not call it a date if you do not wish it to be, just a simple payment for your services. How does that sound, Kuroko?"

"Ano.. My shift ends tonight at around five in the evening," answered the bluenette.

Grinning, the feline-eyed CEO rejoiced inwardly at such submission. "Great. How about I send Chihiro to fetch you after your shift ends?"

"That sounds fine."

"Good, good. I will see you later today, then. Don't worry about the food nor these two. I will have my men come in and take care of this mess."

Kuroko walked Akashi out to the front. As the CEO stepped into his vehicle and rode off, the waiter shook his head. Taking out his cellphone, he dialed a familiar number.

Within two rings, the other party had picked up. "Kuroko-kun," the man greeted.

"Nijimura-senpai, if you wanted to set me up with your brother, you did not need to make such a commotion. If these fake dates were to continue, I think I would end up in the hospital," Kuroko complained, a slight pout forming on his lips.

A chuckle from the other end. "Sorry, sorry. But he's taking you out now, I presume? Good, good. See, I knew he'd taken an interest in you."

"You and Chihiro-niisan should stop working together. You two would become formidable villains for sure."

Another hearty chuckle. "Good luck, then."

"Sure, sure."

.

.

Fin.

**Sorry! I know I'm not good at writing but I haven't been able to stumble upon any new interesting AkaKuro fics. Do you all have any recommendations for this crappy writer? **

**Anyways this is waaay overdo. I just. I didn't know how to end it! I'm sorry! **

**Until next time**

**-Urami/Shittoko/Rinnumene**


	4. Of Sterling Silver

**Summary: **A series of AU one-shots consisting of either Oreshi!AkaKuro or Bokushi!Akakuro or even both in one go! Prompts are also accepted c:

**Pairings: **All AkaKuro though slight side pairings, maybe.

**Warnings: **Slight OOCness towards various situations, head canons, sexual implications

**Ratings may change later on. **

**[**4**] **Of Sterling Silver

**Prompt: **Akashi is found sucking on another person's neck, much to Kuroko's dismay. Akashi's reasoning, however, is simply a load of bullshit.

_Kuroko's pissed. Akashi is sorry, of course. But Kuroko doesn't care; he goes to an old friend Mizuki and gets his tongue and ears pierced. But it doesn't end there. He goes to Momoi's jeweler and purchases sterling silver jewelery. But now, Akashi is __**really **__fucking sorry._

Irritation crept up Kuroko's nerves as he strutted inside Anuru's Jewelers, the same place Aomine had purchased his and Momoi's engagement rings and anniversary present. Of course, he did not attract much attention, though the owner of the place knew him well, possibly too well. In an instant, the owner had passed his client off to another worker and set himself in his seat, crossing lean legs as he watched a fuming Kuroko approach.

And it was to be expected that no true expression was shone upon the sky-haired's face for he was emotionless and absolutely unreadable, yet his eyes were blazing with rage- flaming scarlet rage. He almost looked quite terrifying.

"Aedan-san," Kuroko managed to greet politely, halting before the large array of expensive trinkets encased in thick glass.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun," the man welcomed with a bright smile. He wore a black suit with a red tie, most likely picked by his husband, with glasses sitting atop the bridge of his nose. "It's nice to see you again. Any purchases you'll be making today? We owe you a lot of favors, of course, and I'm feeling quite generous~. Anything you want is on the house."

Kuroko rose an eyebrow questioningly, azure eyes narrowing. "May I ask this bluntly, Aedan-san? Did something happen between you and Tomohisa-kun?"

A hearty chuckle escaped the jeweler's mouth, natural grey eyes squinting amusedly. "Yes, actually. He and I are moving to England soon, quite soon. We'll actually be closing in three months tops, but that's a secret for now. He and I are going to have a wedding there." With a soft smile, Kuroko congratulated the man. "Anyways, I don't mind giving away anything to you, especially since you were the cause of my booming business."

The bluenette's eyes graced over the large array of jewelery before throwing a rare smirk at the man. "I will gladly accept your generous offer, then."

.

.

No, of course Kuroko was not overreacting. Twice, his vampire boyfriend has done such a thing without his asking. With the same, inexplainably wretched explaination he wished he could never hear again. Akashi was a cruel man.

But it wasn't just because the red-headed vampire snuck out for a late night bite, but a string of irritating occurences before that led up to an eruption of dissatifaction and irritation. Oh, how he loved the blood-sucking male so. Oh, how absurdly in infatuation he was of Akashi. Oh, how fucking pathetic he was, falling for a creature undeniably seductive, mesmerizing, filthy rich, gorgeous, captivating... He could go on for as long as he could, but that did not change the fact that he knew, deep down, that Akashi would never be his. That was far from the case. In the end, he would be Akashi's.

Uncharacteristically strutting into the large apartment complex with lavish, priceless decòr and luxurious furniture, the lazuli-eyed human stopped at the edge of the hall, narrowing his eyes at the figure before him.

He expected this: Akashi Seijuurou sitting on the comfy beige couch with a bouqet of chocolate cosmos and a box of vanilla chocolates. How utterly romantic. Of course, _the _Akashi Seijuurou would purchase all of the human's favorites. And of course, Kuroko was more than touched by the simplistically cliché gesture. But no, he would succumb.

"Tetsuya.." The vampire breathed with his signature apologetic smile, and damn was it charming, convincing even.

Bitterly, Kuroko stuck his tongue out, tucked his hair into his ear and crossed his arms. He did not need to speak of what his actions were for, for Akashi had already moved backwards in utter shock and fright. Sterling silver studs upon his ear, sterling silver chains upon his neck, sterling silver rings upon his fingers, sterling silver bracelets upon his wrists, and worse, much much worse: a sterling silver piercing on the teal-head's tongue.

"T-Tetsuya," Akashi stammered, bewildered. He could not be smug nor sly to get his boyfriend back easily. In fact, he could not even touch Kuroko and the worse part was that Kuroko was a stubborn human, a stubborn, loveable human. "Please do not resort to such measures. This is.."

"No," was the curt reply from the bluenette.

"Tetsuya-"

"I am still very much pissed at you, Akashi-kun. You will not go near me util I decide otherwise," stated Kuroko defiantly.

"You canno-"

"I am very much serious. Do not test me again, Akashi-kun."

Sure enough, the conversation ended that way. For the rest of the day, the two sat in the living room in silence, flipping through channels on the television. Kuroko lay on the sofa, short yet lithe limbs all sprawled out in an odd fashion. Taunting the vampire, he had his lower abdomen exposed, his pale palm resting on it. Akashi was forced to move the recliner a few feet away from the boy, taking all precautions.

Any time the vampire had attempted jn conversation, Kuroko would threaten to keep the jewelery and piercings forever and knowing that Akashi lived forever, that could not happen.

At night, Kuroko slept soundly in his bed, holding tight onto a large grey body pillow. He dare not admit he missed the touch of the red-head nor the feeling of the chaste kiss on his lips and forehead. He had shut his eyes tight, refusing to dwell on what he could not do. Afterall, he wanted to show Akashi exactly that he was, in a sense, as determined, demanding, and ruthless as he.

Akashi hopelessly sat idly on the rocking chair in front of Kuroko, eyes twitching in irritation. He knew he was in the wrong, of course, and was quite bewildered with such a method his lover had chosen. In a sense, he was also proud of the teal-head for taking the initiative to show that he was strong in his own way, despite him being a lesser enitity. Yet he desperately wanted to ravish on the lazuli-eyed male's pale alabaster skin, mark it senselessly, passionately. The show of dominance from his precious Tetsuya only strengthened Akashi's love and lust for the human being. He would make it right in the morning, he reassured himself.

.

.

Morning came and Kuroko was not in the best of moods. He wanted his good morning embrace and kiss, he wanted a seductive vampire playfully nipping at his neck, he wanted his Akashi-kun. He was not necessarily irritated at the feline-eyed creature anymore for he had directed his annoyance at himself. Shaking his head, he entered the living room groggily, sterling silver shining in the sun light.

"Tetsuya," Akashi breathed, attempting to inch nearer.

"Akashi-kun, I'm not taking them off," stated an annoyed teal-head.

"I just want your reasons for keeping them on for so long, Tetsuya. You are usually not so angry you would resort to silver."

"I am angry and it is as simple as that, Akashi-kun. Now please move. I do not want to hurt you."

"You do not want to hurt me yet you are hurting me right now by displaying yourself in front of me as a prize I cannot get my hands on," Akashi reasoned with an eyebrow raised.

"I am not a prize, Akashi-kun. I am a human being. Unlike yourself, I need to sustain nutrients with regular food. No please, step out of the way," His Tetsuya pleaded monotonously.

"Tetsuya," Akashi warned.

"Seijuurou-kun," Kuroko warned himself, copying the vampire's tone.

The red head inched closer, dichromatic eyes practically glowing. "That was a dangerous move, Tetsuya."

"Yet you cannot touch me."

"It is not that I cannot touch you, darling, but the fact I chose not to for my own benefit. However, if you tempt me further, I would gladly choose a burning to ravish you altogether," Akashi stated matter-of-factly, his body simply a few inches away from his lover.

"Then that will defeat the purpose of purchasing these items. Please learn to be more considerate, Akashi-kun! Honestly! Take my feelings into account," Kuroko lashed, allowing his stoic mask to fall.

"And how exactly can I take your feelings into account if you won't tell me? It's that easy, Tetsuya. If you say you are angry, then you are angry. Yes, I can read your emotions from time to time but I am not a mind reader. I do not know what caused you to feel the way you feel, I can only make simple deductions. I am not human. Although I know vampires are much more strong willed than humans, I do not know your capabilities because you always excede my expectations. So please just tell me how you feel." Akashi had risen his voice a bit, refusing to let the teal-head win. This had been their first true argument and he was not prepared to back down nor lose his beloved.

"You want to know how I feel, Akashi-kun? I'm angry. I'm angry because despite all the trust I put onto you, you do not trust me the same way. I'm angry because you have free reign over everything and anything. You do whatever pleases you with ease and it reminds me everytime that I cannot control you. That you are not mine as much as I am yours. It reminds me that you _can _do whatever you want because you have an eternity to live as to my lifetime. It reminds me that you are more precious to I than I to you. I feel so angry and hopeless because I will never be on the same ground as you. That you will forever stay this upper being that enchants any with a simple gaze while I am just simply me. Nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary. That is how I feel," Kuroko gushed out, fists tightly clenched into a ball. He had done it, he had expressed the insecurities he had felt from day one meeting the vampire. It felt so refressing yet he could not help but be terrified at the vampire's response. Akashi was still an engima to him as Kuroko was to the vampire.

"Tetsuya," the red-head breathed out, clutching onto the bluenette's shoulder. "Why had you kept this bottled up from me?" Akashi then intertwined his fingers with Kuroko's own nimble ones, the silver rings glowing red. The bluenette panickly tried to pull away but could not against the vampire's strength. "You are much more precious to me than my life, Tetsuya. You are so much more than you think. I am yours as much as you are mine. My unbeating heart is yours. Forever. Till my eternity ends. I am yours. Believe me. I apologize for the insecurities I have bestowed upon you. I am so sorry I have put you through such inner turmoil. I will not do it again, I promise.." Akashi slipped a kiss unto the boy's forehead then to his lips. He embraced Kuroko tightly, insatiably, with full need.

The teal-head continued to fight through Akashi's hold, but to no avail. He was no match. "Akashi-kun, stop! You're hurting yourself! Let go..!" The red head would not budge. He held on tighter, pressing his lips wantonly against his Tetsuya's own, passing through those pale rose lips with his tongue. He licked every crevice obsessively, even entwining his tongue together with Kuroko's own pierced tongue. It burned the vampire quite a big deal but he would not stop. He continued to press further into a struggling human who let tears slip through beautiful azure eyes.

"I love you," he breathlessly murmured against Kuroko's ears.

"You idiot! You masochistic bastard!" Kuroko cried. "I would have taken them off! Don't be so reckless, Seijuurou-kun!"

Akashi stared bewilderdly at his loved, basking in the beauty of his paramour's sweet, sensitive expression. He kissed atop the beauty's nose and chuckled. "I'm sorry. I could not help myself. Did I worry you? Do not worry. It was but a simple sting," the vampire reassured softly.

"Let go, Akashi-kun. I am going to take these off. Seriously..."

Akashi chuckled and set his beauty free, finding a great deal of amusement watching a flustered Tetsuya stumble towards the bedroom. Content with the way things had turned out, he began a plan to turn the beauty into a creature like himself. But a hurry was not needed.

_I did not know I loved you so much either, Tetsuya, _Akashi mused to himself.

.

.

Fin.

**Look at this. Look at this abomination. It was so bad;; **

**This was requested by the beautiful yuukyuu-no-kaze from tumblr (If you love SnK, Haikyuu!, and Kuroko no basuke, do check the blog out! it's great!) Such a darling. It's such a shame that I butchered the AU. **

**This AU was the one going around on tumblr about a pissed human bf and his vampire bf. yesyes. **

**If you want to check out my tumblr, you can find me as urami-urami c: **

**I reblog from the Haikyuu!, MekakuCity Actors, KnB, SnK, and Hamatora fandoms respectively~. **

**Anyways thanks for the reviews! They do make me write faster by the way! **

**Also, please give me more prompts! I'm running out Dx **

**Thank you for the support. Please tune in! (Such a fast update, no? Don't get used to it, lolol!) **

-Shittoko/Rinnumene/Urami


	5. One Last Time

**Summary: **A series of AU one-shots consisting of either Oreshi!AkaKuro or Bokushi!Akakuro or even both in one go! Prompts are also accepted c:

**Pairings: **All AkaKuro though slight side pairings, maybe. This particular one-shot leads to one-sided Nijikuro (if you squint hard enough)

**Warnings: **Slight OOCness towards various situations, head canons, sexual implications; ALSO GET A TISSUE BOX BECAUSE THIS WILL NOT BE HAPPY

**Ratings may change later on. **

**[5] **One more time, Even if it hurts.

**Prompt: **

Kuroko is the king of nymphs. Akashi is a powerful lord.

**Summary: **

_"Just one more time.. I'd like to see him just one more time," Kuroko uttered to himself as he clutched the pendant on his neck painfully. _

***Tatsuya is Himuro Tatsuya but in this fic, he is Akashi's son. **

Tetsuya looked lovingly at the child before him, large milky blue eyes soft and tender. Tatsuya, who had already turned fourteen, flashed a smile at the nymph. The teal-head wondered as to why he continued to adore this human, for humans had always been a nuisance to the forest creatures, hunting down the celestial beings and slashing and burning their homes to make new space for human settlements and such. Thus, they were a nymph's utter nightmare, yet Tetsuya did not refrain from creating a bond with this raven-headed child as he did years ago with another.

Tatsuya caressed the silky sky blue locks of Tetsuya's, eye(s) of sheer affection. But that expression suddenly contorted to one of worry, his smile shifting into a frustrated frown.

"Why do you keep here, Tetsuya-san? Why do insist on staying knowing that the rest of the hunters are coming?"

Tetsuya nodded his head and closed his large eyes, mouth parted open to answer. "This is where they had slayed my companions, every single one of them. This is where I lost everything. Thus, this is where I shall lose my life."

_A reckless answer from a reckless nymph, _Tatsuya mused as he continued to fiddle with the creature's beautiful locks.

He admired everything about the nymph, from his flashy sea foam green wings that glittered in the sunlight, to the glowing creamy white skin, to the large eyes that flooded his emotions, to the creature's beautiful antlers that branches out gorgeously in arbitrary directions. Tatsuya loved it all.

And as he admired the nymph over and over again, a large array of footsteps were heard. They were near and soon shouting voices echoed through the empty forest. Emergence.

"Tetsuya-san, please come with me. I'll take you away, just please don't allow yourself to be killed!" Tatsuya pleaded.

"Why do you insist on keeping me alive, Tatsuya-kun? You are a hunter, afterall." Tetsuya inquired with a smile. Tetsuya knew, however, that it was no time to be smiling so idly. A danger was coming and if they knew that Tatsuya was sheltering him, he would be executed by the king.

"I'll tell you as soon as I take you back to my palace! Just please, save yourself," Tatsuya bargained with hopeless eyes.

_Ah, _Tetsuya began to himself, propping himself up on two legs. _Such a beautiful child should not make such an expression. _Taking Tatsuya's hands, the two fleed rather quickly, the teal-headed nymph using his low presence to throw the hunters off. He allowed himself to be pulled out of the forest by the raven-headed child, slightly intruiged. _Now, why do I allow myself to be taken by this child? _

It was not as if Tetsuya had a romantic interest towards the boy nor did he find the need to keep the boy company as payment for sheltering his life. The nymph had been alone for years and years, with nothing to do but to lay on a sturdy tree branch and reminisce old days. Maybe he had just been lonely. He could not deny, however, the bond he felt with the child. He did feel inclined to protect such a human for the raven-head's benevolence. He was fond of the human in a parenting way, as he only had a nymph child to care for back in the past. But that beautiful relationship had been burned to ashes and dust by humans, wretched humans.

After being settled down in a room by the ravenette, Tetsuya sighed exhasperatedly, irritated at himself. "I am only confusing myself," he murmured softly.

"This is my room," Tatsuya whispered cautiously to the nymph. "Father will be home soon... I don't know what will happen but I know that you'll be safe... For now at least."

Tetsuya nodded simply and dozed off on a leather brown sofa, tired from the dash they had made earlier. Tatsuya allowed the male to sleep, quite exhasperated himself. He nestled his head on the nymph's chest, settling himself by Tetsuya's side. Allowing his eyes to close, he silently prayed that his father would show the creature mercy. And as he silently, slowly drifts into the world of slumber, he remebers his promise.

_I'll tell you as soon as we get back to the palace! _

A small hour or two could not hurt, could it?

.

.

The door creaked open revealing an average heighted male with dichromatic feline eyes narrowed at the sight beholding his gaze. A nymph he had met before in the wild, years years ago and his child laying his head upon the creature's lap as if he were his own. The milky blue eyed nymph gazed up at Akashi Seijuurou with large, dead eyes. Seijuurou shut the door behind him, standing still in his position by the door, unable to inch further.

Tetsuya made eye contact with his old companion, unable to convey emotion in the slightest. He wanted to narrow his eyes in vehement disgust yet could not for he cherished the man's existence all together. His heart clenched painfully at the expression the scarlet-head was directing towards his being, which rendered him unable to continue staring further for his eyes seemed to burn just by gazing at the dichromatic male.

The teal-head realized, then, why he had been so taken by the child deep in slumber on his lap who engrossed in tranquality and exhaust. He wanted this from the beginning, planned this from the very start. As much as he had attempted to resent the child before, he knew that this was the end result. This was what he had been hoping for, after all.

It was useless to replay memories of him and Tatsuya as the man he once loved stood before him, the father of the child he came to adore. Their silence was tense, awkward, unlike the serene silence they were accustomed to in the past. Tetsuya could hardly say this was an enjoyable meeting.

"What are you doing here?" Seijuurou's voice remained the same silk, sultry voice that Tetsuya treasured and admired. The golden and crimson eyed male's tone, however, was clearly unhappy and the nymph could not bask in the memories with said furious male.

"This boy," was the curt reply the teal-head gave, eyes finding their way back to the ravenette. As if on cue, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled at the sight of the nymph, only to jump in alarm as he realized his father was in the room.

"Father.."

"Tatsuya, what is the meaning of this?" Seijuurou's voice had become cold, Tetsuya noted. It was not the same voice that gave him warmth and hope and reassurance.

"Father.. I-.. This is my friend, Tetsuya-san and I.. I wanted to save him from the hunters," Tatsuya stammered sheepishly, obviously frightened with his father.

"And why do you choose to rescue a nymph when you are a hunter yourself?" Seijuurou inquired knowingly.

Tatsuya fiddled with his fingers as he gazed up at his beautiful nymph companion. "Because he interested me."

"That is hardly any reason to take home your enemy. You are risking the family name," the red head seethed.

Ah, Tetsuya knew that line all too well. It was if they were in the meadows again, with the red head venting to the nymph about his wretched father. He uttered his distaste to Tetsuya in a manner of a sheltered young master, having knowledge of the words coming out of his mouth, yet knowing not the impact they made. It was all about the family name.

"Father-"

"Sei- Akashi-kun," Tetsuya interrupted bravely. "Please cut Tatsuya some slack. His bringing myself here is of pure, impetuous action. He panicked and as I did not want the hunters to spot him, I chose to come with Tatsuya-kun here. I will take my leave if you see fit."

Seijuurou had clenched his fist by then, warding Tatsuya out of the room to be left alone with the nymph. The King of nymphs. _The _infamous Kuroko Tetsuya.

"You knew he was my son," Seijuurou began with a sigh.

"I knew he was your son," Tetsuya repeated in the same exhasperated tone.

"You planned this."

"I planned this."

"You used him."

"I used him."

"You are leaving."

"If you wish," Tetsuya answered finally, pressing his lips into a thin line.

"Why would you come back?" Seijuurou asked in a murmur, more to himself than to the nymph.

"Why would I?" Tetsuya restated before he got to his feet. He turned his body and began to walk out towards the balcony with his normal casual grace, his large delicate wings slowly opening. The teal-head dared not to turn back for he knew his once beloved was glaring daggers at his figure, a fact he accepted yet wished was not so.

"Why would you come back?" Seijuurou repeated, almost helplessly, uncharacteristically. Of course, he was required to continue to be the strong-willed, rock-hearted Akashi. He took a few steps forward.

The nymph halted and refused to glance back. "I would think you knew the answer. But it has been a long time, so I do not blame you for forgetting."

"How could I forget such events, Tetsuya?" The red-head pressed, continuing his meander towards the beautiful creature. Indeed, how could he forget? The forbidden tryst between he and the nymph was the most enjoyable experience of his life. He did not wish to let it go, for memories were memories and not the real thing- and oh what Seijuurou would give to have once more the real thing.

"Then you have your answer."

Silence. Tetsuya stepped onto the railing of the balcony, ready to fly off. Before he did, however, his ears caught a faint, cheery voice coming from outside the room.

"Seijuurou," the woman called out lovingly.

That green monster within Tetsuya's broken heart rampaged, clutching at the organ painfully. The sky-haired nymph was quite thankful he had not been facing Seijuurou, for his eyes were narrowed seethingly, his thin lips curving downwards subconsciously, and his tiny hands balled into a tight fist. Envy was written all over the king. Envy was the unforgiving emotion and sin that could never be satiated nor detered.

"My wife," murmured Seijuurou before he halted and made his way out of his son's room, not sparing a second glance to his ex-lover.

"Your wife," Tetsuya managed to repeat before he jumped off, tears welling out of his eyes.

.

.

Seijuurou had been called into the King's court the next day. True, he was apprehensive considering the previous encounter with Tetsuya, though his large confidence and superiority did not phase from such 'trivial' matters. He had to keep face, especially in front of King Chihiro.

Entering the large room filled with lavish luxuries too flamboyant and gaudy for Seijuurou's likings, the dichromatic-eyed lord was faced with other lords who circled around a cage. Inside that cage was the creature he so very desired but could not have, the so very creature he wished to despise though his human heart could not allow such a thing. Tetsuya.

The king of nymphs was bound by chains, wrists pressed together tightly by iron shackles. Once large azure eyes that expressed the most wonderful pool of emotions that Seijuurou had ever seen dully stared up at his figure, dead and unfeeling. His once sun-kissed yet pale skin was turned into a ghostly white, which glowed in comparison to the hard colors he wore. The one thing missing, the red-head spotted dreadfully- were the large iradescent wings that he had accustomed to loving for its shimmering beauty was no match for jewels of the most precious kind. They had been ripped off, he concluded.

Seijuurou's heart clenched painfully at the sight. He had a wife who was no doubt very beautiful. He had a son who was smart and whose benevolence outshone any other trait he possessed. But he cared not for anything else more than he cared for this being that humans had so despised because of their "destructive" nature. And thus, Seijuurou was reminded of the exact reasons he despised his race altogether. Greed. Envy. Sloth. Lust. Wrath. Only humans could master such wretched traits.

"Akashi," the grey-headed king greeted as he signalled the lord to come closer. "You are familiar with this nymph, am I correct?"

"Yes," Seijuurou answered. "I exterminated his party of guards. I was also the one who had taken the life of his nymph companions."

"Yes, I remember." The king paused and rose an eyebrow before crossing his legs together. "He is the king of them, no?"

"He is," was the curt reply. Murmurs came from the crowd of lords before they were hushed by king himself.

"Everyone exit the court room. I have matters to discuss with Akashi alone." In an instant the room was empty, save for the scarlet head and the two kings. "I know of your past with the nymph, Seijuurou. I know of his past and the blasphemies done to the poor creature. The resent humans bare against the woodland creatures have done more than enough damage. Heaven knows that Kuroko did not deserve what has been done to him."

Nodding, Seijuurou could only muster up a silent agreement. The pain, sorrow, despair, grief, anger, and hatred that Tetsuya bore, the red head could only imagine. His people have been hunted for centuries despite their docile nature.

"It is to my great sadness that my court had been the ones to rip the wings off of this king's back. Wings are treasured by their kind as much as men treasure their manhood. But it is even worse that they acted upon my refusal and that Kuroko came here yesterday evening upon his own accords. He surrendered himself to me and my men disrespect him by beating him and taking away his precious wings. The whole kingdom wants him executed for treacheries none of his people committed. They resent him with every fiber of their being without having a true reason as to why.

"Us humans are such vile, horrid creatures," the king continued with vehement disgust. "Human nature is to plunder and indulge. We invade nymph territory and take what is their's then victimize them for uncommitted sins. We envy them for their supernatural abilities and resent them with pure passion for we wish to be atop the food chain, atop the whole world. Our greed and power-lust has led to the extinction of animals and now, what more? If I execute Kuroko, the nymphs will surely wage a war against us. And no matter how many we kill, it will not stop the rage that has been stored through all the eras of constant torment and grief bestowed upon such beautiful creatures. Surely, you understand my predicament, Seijuurou. Afterall, you were forced to make a decision like my own." Another nod. "You had killed Kuroko's companions but refused to kill him. You fell in love and learned to resent us. But your family ties were far too important. Not to you, but your father and mother. After slaughtering Kuroko's friends you resigned your high status as a nymph hunter and became a lord. You never looked back. And here you are. Again. What decision will you make this time?"

"That is hardly fair, your grace," Seijuurou began, locking eyes with Tetsuya. "You are the king. The decision is ultimately yours."

"And if I order his execution be done by your hands, would you do it?" Such cruelty from a cruel King, though more just than any other.

"I would not," was the sure reply. Tetsuya did not perk up. He was too far deep into the abyss of despair.

"I see. I did not expect you to choose any other answer. But I brought you here to convince the nymph to cut all his human ties and to flee. If he does not before our conversation ends, he will die."

Seijuurou trotted towards the cage, a pained expression upon his face. He unlocked the cage door and unshackled his beloved, tears aching to fall. With a brush of their skin, the red-head felt the coldness of the other's body. It was too much. "He is an adamant one," Seijuurou whispered softly. "He cannot be convinced easily."

The corner of the nymph's lips tilted upwards into a small smile before his frame collapsed onto Seijuurou's own. Tetsuya clung onto Seijuurou with all his might, hiding the tears he had welled up for so long into the man's chest. "Hush, now. Remember, Tetsuya? Remember our little days in the forest? I would rest upon your lap and you would lull me to sleep with your lullaby, the one you used on Nigou? Do you remember?"

The sobs increased, the grip of the nymph tightening. Chihiro watched painfully at the tragic sight before him. He could practically feel the love ooze from the two, a feeling so immense that it had to be much stronger than love. Much more sacred.

"How did it go again? I don't really quite remember the words, but the tune I hum almost everyday. It had been Tatsuya's lullaby as well.. Do you also remember the day I confessed my feelings to you? You had ran away in embarressment but I found you under that large willow. We first met there. I put an arrow to your shoulder and you shot me with some dust that rendered me asleep for quite a long while. But I remember we spent most of our days under that willow. We fell in love during Autumn. I would hold you in my arms and we'd watch all the children nymphs run around and play happily as they decorated our space with bundles of flowers of every kind. I remember when I first met your guards, they despised me. But you defended me and even threatened to kill yourself on my behalf to show your trust." Seijuurou's eyes were stinging by the end of the sentence, tears dripping out of those feline-like eyes of his. Seijuurou had set the nymph on his lap, cradling him as if he were a doll so precious, so utterly priceless and breakable. "You shouldn't have trusted me, Tetsuya. I was an egotistical bastard who had to live up to my name. I killed your friends and I killed Nigou and I severed our bond and left you all alone even though I promised to never leave your side. God, if we had been born the same species we would be married by now, living near the ocean side with two adoptive kids and a pet just for you. I swore to you before that I would love you for an eternity and more and I trust that you remember every promise I declared too keep yet broke all in one go. But that is the promise I will never, ever break. _That _was the promise. Our promise. And Tetsuya even if we are seperated for an eternity I know that my heart will only recognize you as its one true love. I know that if I were to live an infinite amount of times then I would love you an infinite amount more times. Even if we were not made for each other, we fell for each other and that is that. What has been done has been done.

"But the thing is, you cannot die. Not on my behalf. Your wings will grow back, I know because you've told me tales of lost wings. I know that you are wallowing in despair because I have left and moved on with my life with a wife and a child, but I can assure you I am not happy. And I know that we may never be. I have caused you too much pain. You cannot die on my behalf. This cannot be the pay back you are hoping to lash at me. The most painful thing is knowing I cannot be with you. We may never be happy again. But dying by human wish is a death you will regret. You need to leave."

The erratic sobbing did not cease. Seijuurou cried silently as Tetsuya blubbered, sputtering incoherent fragments of words, wheezing through his cries. Chihiro was there for it all. And god did he feel like utter shit.

"Tetsuya, do you hear me?" Seijuurou inquired softly before a nod was given. "Good. Leave. Leave the palace at once. Never return. Flee with your people." A shake of the head. "Tetsuya, you are making my speech all for naught. Please. I cannot allow them to take your life."

"Then do not allow them to," was the soft murmur.

"I do not wish them to but heaven knows they will. Ple-"

Glass shattered all around with a black haired faerie whose large hawk-like wings fluttered powerfully. Tetsuya's eyes widened at the familiarity of the creature. Shouting had came from outside the door, surely emergence towards the king's safety. Seijuurou released Tetsuya to the unwelcomed intruder, though narrowed his eyes untrustingly.

"Shuu-chan," Tetsuya mumbled as he looked up at the flying creature.

"You little shit. You're such fucking high maintenance, Tetsuya," the ravenette complained before scooping the king of nymphs up into his arms. Tetsuya glanced back at his forbidden lover, murmuring a faint 'good bye' before the faerie flew away with those large, gorgeous raven wings.

He would never see Tetsuya again, his mind registered it fairly well. Though he did not register the drop of his stance nor the ushering of guards towards the unharmed king and himself who had been on his knees, his tears unceasing.

That was it.

He had officially lost his heart.

.

.

**Fin. **

_/dodges any hateful comments at the undeniable angst/ HAHA;; I'm so sorry for such an angsty one-shot, but this had to be done. The hurt that these two go through is simply leading up to something very special! Trust me! I've been working on this for the past few weeks! _

_Now I was supposed to update last week but I was immersed into the extremly rare NijiKuro. I have been working on one-shots and a multi chapter fic for the ship to give it some more love so I've been a bit peeoccupied. Anyways, I have the next few one-shots all thought out and everything so I'll try to update more frequently. Thank you for your support! Please review c: follow c: or favorite c: _

_-Shittoko/Urami/Invi/Seki/Rinnu idek I have too many nicknames_

_I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE MIX UP!;; I DONT KNOW WHY IT KEEPS POSTING THE FIRST ONE SHOT IN THIS PLACE_


	6. Author-san

**Summary: AkaKuro oneshots **c:

**Pairings: **All AkaKuro though slight side pairings, maybe.

**Warnings: **Slight OOCness towards various situations, head canons, sexual implications

**Ratings may change later on. **

**[6] **Author-san!

**Summary: **

Akashi rarely has time for himself when he's bombarded with company things or shogi tournaments. So he starts an online novel, nothing too fancy yet gets full blown attention. Kuroko is bored. He surfs the internet and finds an online novel. Critiques the work, of course, because he, too, is an author.

**Prompt: **

Akashi is an online author. Kuroko comments on his work. Akashi is binterested, yes yes.

* Thank you _Swift Cold _for the prompts c:

.

.

It had been their tenth meeting. Ten weeks of getting acquainted with each other. Ten little weeks yet it already felt as if it had been years. Tetsuya must have met this man before. Somewhere. Maybe in a past life.

Seijuurou and Tetsuya sat silently in their seats as they enjoyed brunch, crimson feline orbs and large aquamarine ones meeting each other's gazes from time to time. If either of the two were not so stoic, there would be a faint rosy blush on those pale alabaster cheeks of both parties, finding the lack of communication somewhat tense though comforting.

Tetsuya was not a romantic; he had no personal experience towards romance nor did he acquire any romantic or sexual feelings towards anyone for the twenty-two years he has lived. Those things were meant for books, he had assured himself through junior high and high school. There had been girls who had confessed to him countless of times- one he remembered was a close friend named Momoi Satsuki. Though he respected her and undoubtfully enjoyed her company (as well her childhood friend Aomine Daiki), he thought of the girl more as an overly doting big sister rather than a romantic interest. She was beauty beyond compare and many other males would have killed to be in Tetsuya's position for the girl was not only charming and beautiful, but also had one of the highest intelligence that the bluenette had ever encountered. Tetsuya had simply come to the conclusion that he was aromantic and asexual altogether.

Akashi Seijuurou was of the same. No romantic experience whatsoever. Though he had dabbled in romance, he did not find it as enjoyable as the way characters out of novels cherished it. Every relationship he had started was forced, either with daughters of businessmen or girls who incesstantly pestered him with chocolates, home made bento*, or love letters. Any sexual relationships he had partaken in were one-night stands; when he began working for his father's company as the heir, he had proceeded sleeping with any woman (powerful ones, mostly) to release stress. But like Tetsuya, he had no particular interest in the two above, for expectations had always been on his top priorities.

The sky-headed author sipped his cup of tea, wondering. He had never been interested in any man or woman, so what made the red head so different? They were alike in many ways, from appearance to formalities to interests. Even so, they were different, from two seperate spectrums. Tetsuya was polite and humble, selfless yet undeniably selfish from time to time, though those times were rare. The bluenette found himself extremely ordinary and had an odd low presence, so he normally blended with the shadows. He was unnoticeable. Seijuurou was born of high standards, therefore he considered himself highly, though knew his place. He was confident and and talented at almost everything he did, and he even held high standards for others. Unlike Tetsuya, he stood out with his blazing scarlet hair and feline eyes to match, the silly sheltered rich boy who spent his days sorting out information, attending business meetings, company stuff and all that sorts. Tetsuya worked part time at the kindergarten near his one bedroom apartment, while spending the rest of his time at home with his malamute Nigou, normally juggling between writing before deadlines or starting new stories because his imagination did not cease to run wild. They were so different, yet so refreshingly alike. Both stubborn by nature, yet equally caring and polite. So why did Tetsuya have this odd feeling well up in his chest everytime he came to meet the heir of Akashi Inc.?

"I read your update last night," the bluenette began as he set his teacup down, wiping his soft pale rose lips with a napkin. "It was quite a beautiful twist. I did not expect Aoki and Miki to fall in love in the end. It was quite a refreshing finale."

"I am glad that you found enjoyment towards the story. It had been my first, and completely out of my comfort zone," was the humble reply from the red headed male. A genuine smile- receiving one from the man was absolutely rare- graced Seijuurou's lips. "I read your novel a few days ago, actually. It was oddly captivating in a sense that the weirdest combinations had created the perfect fit. You lead people on in the beginning, proceeding to make people think that everyone in District 4 is human aside from the secreted ones with odd powers and abilities. Then, the odd twist is finding out that District 4 is not a place in Earth but an alternate universe in which the humans and 'Graces' coincide with one another in an oppressive government. The biggest twist of all was when you revealed the existence of seven different alternate universes in which the Grace were plotting against District 4 with District 6's Demonias. It was so complex but so easy to follow through. It came out to be a normal utopian oppressive society in the beginning but twisted into something so.. Extraterrestrial. I do not know if that word is fitting but it is the only word that is coming to my head at this moment."

It was Tetsuya's turn to smile. "I am glad you had no trouble reading it and catching on with the plot. There were many complicated elements and it took around twenty-seven re-writes to have it published. I plan to make it a series; I am working on the second book at this moment. Do you plan to continue writing web-stories?"

"Actually, yes. I have been doing a draft of a new one. Though as of this moment, it is difficult to say if I will stick with the idea. I will probably start a hiatus until I can get everything settled."

"Ah, interesting. I look forward to it."

An odd silence ended the conversation, with Tetsuya looking oddly nervous. Seijuurou had not aimlessly slept with anyone for the past ten weeks, finding the author's presence enough to relieve his stress. He took a liking to the adult, possibly liking him a bit too much for his own tastes. It had been ten weeks. Tetsuya was irritatingly dense towards his subtle signs of interest, though Seijuurou knew to be patient. People like Tetsuya were high maintenance, yet absolutely worth the long struggle. Seijuurou wanted the author. And he would stop at nothing to get him.

"Is something the matter, Kuroko?" Seijuurou inquired softly, gently. Sweet. He did not understand why he treated the male so sweetly compared to other people. He knew he had a romantic interest towards Tetsuya, but was not aware that the man could affect him so.

"I was wondering..." The bluenette trailed off, still slightly uncomfortable. He did not really understand why this meeting was different from the others, but the current one seemed very important. "I was wondering how Akashi-san deals with romance."

Seijuurou rose his eyebrows in interest, careful enough to not let his curiosity get the best of him. "Romance? I have never been particularly enthralled with the idea of love. I have dabbled in many relationships but did not find it as satiating as my expectations made it out to be. I do admit, after working for my father I began one-night stands to relieve stress though I have ended such affairs weeks ago. Romance had never truly interested me so I have little to no experience in it."

"Aah," was the response envoked from the azure-eyed male. "I am the same, I guess. Though not with the sexual stuff."

"Until now."

Confusion. Did Seijuurou mean to say something esle? Tetsuya was not good at these kind of things and found himself antisocial at most. "Huh?"

"I admit that I never had an affinity for romance or love of any sorts but I do know that this platonic relationship we have-.. Well, to put it bluntly, I would like to begin courting you."

"Huh?" The response slipped out of Tetsuya's mouth subconsciously as his head attempted to make out Seijuurou's confession. Without realizing, his cheeks tinted a bright red pink and his head had turned to the window, refusing to face the amused rich man. "Huh?"'

"You seem too shocked by this, Kuroko. Is there a problem? I did make subtle hints at my interest towards you. Though I guess you were too dense to notice," Seijuurou teased with a playful smirk, resting his chin on his palm.

"I am not dense!" Tetsuya argued, eyebrows furrowed and lips pressed into a thin line. He was not particularly angry, more embarressed than anything. "And why must you be so formal? To the point of using the word 'courting.' What are we, Akashi-san? In the middle ages? Honestly- the kind of person you are..!"

"You are adorably funny, Kuroko," was the amused response followed by a soft chuckle.

"I am not adorable. And I do not have a sense of humor. Please get to know me better than that."

"Ah, but that is false. You are sarcastic by nature and you do odd things that are undeniably humorous. You have a strange addiction to vanilla milkshakes and you enjoy animals and children, hoping to have children of your own soon enough. You hide your laughter or chuckles by turning your head or covering your face with your hands. Also the case for when you are flustered or embarressed. You love to read as much as you love to write, your taste in music is any soft, slow, yet catchy melody that is very mellow and relaxing. You have a low presence and an even lower appetite. You enjoy nature and love going sight seeing whenever you have the chance. You are an only child and a suprising lady killer," Seijuurou stated with an odd ease, as if rehearsed.

"Akashi-san, did you stalk me?!" Kuroko wondered frightfully.

Bursting into an out of character fit of laughter, Seijuurou covered his mouth to attempt to surpress the sudden display of amusement. Tetsuya blushed at the sight, finding Seijuurou's laughter to be extremely soft and refreshing. His milky blue eyes softened and he could stop a smile from gracing his own lips. "No, no. Of course not, Kuroko. I am close friends with Aomine Daiki, along with Momoi Satsuki. When I brought you up to them after our first meeting, they did not cease to sputter their junior high days with you."

"Ah, I see."

Regaining composure, Seijuurou propped himself up from his seat. "So how about it? May I take you out on a date?"

"I would like that very much," was the soft reply.

.

.

.

**Fin. **

_Heyyoo! How did you like this light-hearted story? I thought it was for the best considering chapter five's angst c: _

_Also, it was very short but I hope the next chapter will be more than fulflilling. _

_Stay tuned for more c: _

_-Urami/Rinnu/Seki/Shittoko _

_Review, follow, fave c: _

_._

_._

_More fluff, you say? _

_._

_._

"Seijuurou-kun, please stop laying down on the couch. It has been three hours and you have not proceeded to leave that spot. Get up. Let's go exercise," Tetsuya chided with his hands on his hips. His silky, grown, light blue hair was pinned to the side, his long fringe passing his eyes. He wore a casual hoodie and baggy black sweats, with red ankle socks.

"Exercise? Tetsuya, that's absurd," Seijuurou replied lazily.

"Fine then. You can stay there with Nigou as your muscle detereorates. I will be in our room." Watching his lover exit the living room, Seijuurou could not help but smile. He absolutely adored the bluenette, enjoying every moment they spent with one another.

It had been five months ever since he began to court Tetsuya and four months ever since they became lovers, not a couple. Seijuurou felt lucky to have captured the author's heart for he was absolutely the finest thing he has ever had the pleasure of possessing.

Lazily propping himself up to his feet, Seijuurou followed Tetsuya into the bedroom where he had walked in into the male undressing, only having a large white T-shirt and bright teal boxers on.

Smirking, the crimson-eyed CEO pounced on his lover, sending the both of them onto their bed. He pinned the male's wrists atop his head, relishing in the beautifully lewd sight before him.

Tetsuya's legs were spread open, the large shirt rising up to his upper abdomen, leaving the lower abdomen to be seen. His mouth was parted, a faint blush gracing his pale cheeks. His whole image screamed 'Fuck me.'

"Ara, ara,~" the red headed began, the mischevious smirk on his lips unceasing. "Look what we have here. A captured damsel with no hero to come and save him."

"And you?" Inquired the flustered male.

"Me? Well.. You see, Tetsuya. I am the villain. And I will proceed in ravishing you, if you do not mind."

Seijuurou's lips crashed onto Tetsuya's own in a feverish motion, the kiss messy and hungry, yet fulfilling. The red head used his free hand to skim his fingers across Tetsuya's chest and abdomen in a slow, teasing, yet sensual motion, causing the boy to gasp out wantonly.

"You think.. You are a bad guy, don't you?"

Licking his lips, Seijuurou began to snicker. "Am I wrong, sweet, sweet Cendrillon?"

Smirking playfully, Tetsuya nodded with half-lidded eyes. "Seijuurou-kun cannot be bad for he has been charmed by an innocent damsel, is that not the case?"

"Ara, ara~? Growing courageous, are we, princess? So you want me to believe that Cendrillon is a sweet, pure little princess with no naughty side?"

"Is that not the case?" Tetsuya repeated softly, his tone filled with lust.

"But princess, everyone turns naughty during sex. Even a sweet, beautiful princess like you," Seijuurou stated huskily before poking at Tetsuya's clothed member. "See? Look at you, already hard from a simple kiss. And such a lewd sight you are giving me. Sweet, darling princess," the red head teased with a grin, "you are the embodiment of 'lust for corruption.' Your body is simply begging me to corrupt every crevice of you. Am I wrong?"

"You are not," was the curt reply before their lips found each other once more. As for the exercise, well.. Roleplaying sex was _obviously _what Tetsuya meant.

.

.

_HAHAHA WHAT FLUFF? _

_I AM TRASH._

_GAY TRASH. _


End file.
